clg_wikis_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumi Studios (Singapore)
Background: Gumi Studios is a Singaporean film production company founded in 1926 after the first Singaporean film to be shot in Singapore called Xin Ke commonly known as The New Immigrant was released. 1st Logo (1926-1968) Nicknames: "The Singaporean Contradictory Logo", "The Logo That Is Mostly Void of Effort", "The Singaporean Consolation When You Think You Have Made Something Wrong", "The Singaporean Response To Kirby Productions, Tamama Productions, and Jiggly Puff Productions, Inc.", "The Contradictory Logo III: Where's Gumi?" Logo: Not really a logo. Just an in-credit text with the name of the company and "Presents" in Chinese. FX/SFX: The opening theme of the movie. Cheesy Factor: Wait a minute! Who thought contradicting the name of the company was a good idea?! Gumi is not here until the video game series of Sparkle Warriors was started in 2013. The ideal logo for this title should be like this image, but we still got one of the cheesiest logos ever made, along with the Indonesian Zeno Studios logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on some old movies from 1926 to 1968. Scare Factor: Medium. The weird fonts will disturb some viewers. But the cheesiness will lower it for some. But it gets even worse in the next one..... 2nd Logo (August 6th, 1999) Warning: Do not watch the logo if you are not prone to epilepsy. Logo: On a black background, we see the Singaporean company name zoom in, then it fades out, then it reappears out of nowhere, with the background now flashing colors. FX/SFX: The animation. Music/Sounds: The opening theme (a cymbal crash, followed by a music box playing a slightly lowered pitched version of "London Bridge is Falling Down"). Availibility: Only on Tang Hua. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The loud music, the zoom in, the flashing, the reappearance and the music makes this a nightmare fuel and will scare alot of people. Thankfully, the next logo is much better and much cute. 3rd Logo (May 7th, 2015-) Nicknames: "Hey, It's Gumi!", "Gumi Panumi", "Gumi from Sparkle Warriors" Logo: On a white background, we see a bubblegum bubble fly with the name of the company in English (not in Chinese unlike the last logo), then Gumi from Sparkle Warriors fall down and lay on her back, put her hand and the other hand the side of her head, then the word "Presents" in English (like I said not in Chinese unlike the last logo) raises up below the bubble. FX/SFX: Cute hand drawn animation, the text raising up. Music/Sounds: A melody made by a low pitched flute when the bubble rises, a few violin notes when Gumi hits the bubble, and a cute mini fanfare after Gumi hits the bubble. Availability: Common. Can be seen on some animated movies since 2015. Scare Factor: None-Minimal. Gumi looks much cute, and the text on the bubble may scare a few but it's harmless and much tamer compared to the previous and next logos... 4th Logo (In-credit text only) (May 7th, 2015) Warning: Same as the 2nd Logo Nicknames: "The Illusional Background Of Doom" Logo: Same as the 1st logo, but the in-credit text is in the pink and white illusional background. FX/SFX: Same as the 1st logo but the background is moving. Cheesy Factor: Same as the 1st logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie, which is an 90's-ish Moog-like synthesized music. Availability: Only had its appearance on Wei Hung Luo'' (The previous logo's first appearance).'' Scare Factor: Low to High. The illusional background, the weird fonts and the bizarre music may scare some people, it's still better than the second logo though. Category:Singapore Category:Cute Logos Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos